Reste, mon amour
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: Dos meses. Habían pasado dos meses desde que tenía que visitarla en aquella cama de hospital, dos meses desde que aquel híbrido entre hombre y tigre había desgarrado la preciosa y blanca piel de su adorada Bugaboo, y ella había acabado en esa cama. / Minino ¿Sería muy raro si te digo que quiero... - ¡¿Aquí! - Aqui. - ¿¡Ahora! - Justo ahora. Advertencia: Lemon mucho muy dulce.


Dos meses. Habían pasado dos meses desde que tenía que visitarla en aquella cama de hospital, dos meses desde que aquel híbrido entre hombre y tigre había desgarrado la preciosa y blanca piel de su adorada Bugaboo, y ella había acabado en esa cama.

.

Su heroína favorita, y su dulce novia no había caído al piso hasta que hubo devuelto todo a la normalidad con su amuleto encantado, y justo después de usar aquel poder que solo ella poseía, cayó al piso tornándolo de un rojo intenso.

.

¿Para qué estaba el, si no podía protegerla? Entonces la tomó en brazos y saltó por los tejados parisinos para llevar a aquella fría y titubeante chica que yacía inconsciente derritiéndose entre sus brazos y escabulléndose entre sus dedos como si estuviera hecha de agua.

.

Sus aretes sonaron por última vez y aquella luz característica apareció para dar paso a una de las imágenes más desgarradoras que el vería en su vida. Era Marinette. SU Marinette estaba ahí vaciándose de a poquito, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su mirada perdida en la nada. Los celestes se tornaron grises y opacos, ¿En dónde estaba aquella vida que emanaba?

.

No es que le sorprendiera que fuera Marinette su compañera de batallas, la chica había despertado algo en el desde hace mucho, y conforme se acercaban sus sospechas llegaron al punto en el que él ni siquiera tenía necesidad de preguntar. Sabía que era ella.

.

Y todo aquello se intensificó cuando comenzaron a compartir todas aquellas noches juntos, comenzó dejándole a la heroína moteada pequeñas mordidas, que Marinette tapaba al siguiente día con alguna bufanda a juego con sus prendas, y sabía que era muy probable que ella supiera quien era el en realidad. Habían sido tantas noches desde aquella primera vez, que ¿Como no imaginarlo?

.

Pero ninguno decía nada, el seguía apareciendo como Chat en su ventana, seguía tocándola como solo él sabía después de cada patrulla nocturna, y cuando estaban en la escuela, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían al lado del otro, riendo, comiendo, o disfrutando al verla sonrojarse. Su vida de pronto comenzaba a gustarle como hace mucho no le gustaba algo.

.

Pero no la quería así. No quería que la primera vez que la viera quitar su transformación, fuera porque la vida se le escapaba a cantaros, el necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba salvarla, joder, daría lo que fuera por salvarla.

.

Así que el felino apresuró el paso, y llegando al hospital les dijo a los enfermeros que había sido una víctima del último Akuma, mientras veía como la apartaban de sus brazos para llevarla a quien sabe dónde y hacerle quien sabe qué.

.

A partir de ese día no se apartó de su lado. Pidió una semana en la escuela y estuvo al pendiente de todas sus curaciones. A veces le hablaba, a veces le leía, y por las noches que Chat Noir se escabullera a cuidar de su minina no era precisamente difícil.

.

Esa semana pasó y tuvo que regresar a la escuela, pero seguía a su lado a cada tarde y a cada noche.

.

 _"Marinette, ¿Por qué tardabas tanto en despertar? ¿Sabes lo que le haces a mi corazón cada que te veo ahí sin vida?"_

.

Se repetía a si mismo que era cuestión de tiempo, después de todo los doctores lograron estabilizarla, pero cada día en el que ella dormía sus insomnios aumentaban y recordar su última discusión no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

.

Fue hace un par de días, ella había estado irritable, él quería estar con ella, pero desde hacía un tiempo cuando no tenía que modelar, ella debía trabajar, y viceversa y eso no ayudaba.

.

\- No sé qué esperas que haga, Chat, entiende que no puedo

\- Llevamos un mes y medio sin estar juntos ¿Por qué ese problema no existió antes? ¿Es que no puedes estar conmigo o simplemente no quieres?

\- ¿De qué hablas?, tengo una vida fuera de esto, ¿sabes?

\- Una vida en la que resulta que estas muy bien acompañada ¿Es que tanto te gusta que te dibuje ese imbécil y se robe nuestro tiempo?

\- Chat estas siendo realmente insoportable, búscame cuando puedas hablar apropiadamente. - Dijo para alejarse con su yoyo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tal y como lo hacían las de su compañero mientras la observaba alejarse.

.

Bien eso había estado fuera de lugar, pero es que ese sujeto realmente lo irritaba. No solo perseguía a su adorada Marinette, ahora resultaba que quería dibujar a Ladybug para uno de sus proyectos personales y esta parecía no notar la manera en la que la miraba mientras pintaba cada una de las líneas que darían paso al trazo de una silueta preciosa, su silueta.

.

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel entonces y nada parecía cambiar. Él estaba molesto, molesto con Nathaniel, con ella y sobre todo con el mismo. No debió hablarle así, pero realmente lo frustraba que ella no tomara en cuenta sus advertencias respecto a aquel chico. Su cabeza daba vueltas y Marinette y su versión civil tampoco interactuaban como de costumbre.

.

Pero todo cambió con ese Akuma, escucharon a la gente gritar y antes de ser personas, eran héroes, Paris los necesitaba y era algo que ambos se tomaban bastante en serio, así que salieron del aula de clases y procedieron a transformarse.

.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, logro quebrar aquel collar con el diente de tigre como medallón y sintió que algo lo golpeó justo antes de que su compañera pudiera atrapar aquella mariposa con su yoyo y así purificarla.

.

Su vista se nubló, y cuando volvió a la normalidad Ladybug estaba tan sumida en su labor que no se percató de que el individuo a quien antes combatían, en un último intento por cumplir su cometido, lanzó una de sus garras hacia su compañera.

.

Intentó correr, pero no era suficientemente rápido, intentó gritarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, entonces la vio caer de rodillas, mientras la mariposa blanca salía de su yoyo, y con el resto de sus fuerzas devolvió todo a la normalidad para acabar tendida en el piso.

.

Y ahora estaba allí, sin despertar. Dios, como quería que despertara. Las horas pasaron y el volvió a su casa para cenar con su padre y, posteriormente transformarse y regresar.

.

Al entrar Chat divisó la habitación justo como la había dejado, cerró la ventana y se dispuso a dormir a los pies de su princesa, cuidando que todo estuviera bien, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar un pequeño murmullo.

El felino abrió los ojos por completo y se acercó a la chica.

.

¿Mari?

¿Ch...at?

Oh por Dios Marinette, ¡estas despierta! - Exclamó pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de la chica somnolienta.

.

Chat Noir tomó una bocanada de aire y los siguientes días transcurrieron muchísimo más relajados. Marinette se recuperaba poco a poco, Adrien le llevaba todos los temas vistos de la escuela en su ausencia y Chat cuidaba de que durmiera tan apaciblemente como siempre. Pero esa noche había algo diferente.

.

\- Los enfermeros me han dicho que has venido todas las tardes - dijo la franco china

\- Y las noches, My Lady - Dijo el chico mientras acomodaba flores nuevas en el jarrón de al lado de su cama

\- No era necesario, debes dormir. Además, están tus múltiples compromisos y no puedes ir por ahí luciendo como una especie de zombie.

\- Deja que me encargue yo de eso, Bugaboo.

\- Pero Chat…

\- Chat nada. Déjame estar contigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Princesa, lo siento. No pude protegerte, al final no pude ser suficiente - Dijo mientras recordaba las escenas de la última batalla y apretaba los puños haciendo que las garras rasgaran un poquito de su traje.

\- Chat, basta. No tienes la obligación de hacer eso, cumpliste con tu parte del trabajo, yo debí ser más cuidadosa.

\- No entiendes, Marinette. ¿De verdad no sabes que no puedo perderte? No sabes lo que sentí al verte ahí, quieta, bañada en sangre y cerrando los ojos conforme el tiempo avanzaba. No quiero tener que verte así una sola vez en mi vida, no quiero volver sentir este miedo jamás. - Ella no pudo hacer más que enternecerse. Amaba cada centímetro de ese chico.

\- Vamos, gatito. No pasó nada, estoy aquí. - Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de su acompañante.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó mientras ella tiraba de su cascabel acercándose a sus labios

\- Te extraño, gato tonto. - Y posteriormente unió sus labios con los del chico en un contacto suave y profundo. Eran movimientos lentos, pero muy intensos.

\- Después de unos minutos, y cuando el aire hizo falta, se separaron de a poquito haciendo contacto ahora con sus frentes.

\- Minino ¿Sería muy raro si te digo que quiero estar contigo?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron por completo.

\- ¡¿Aquí?! - Preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Aquí.

\- ¡¿Ahora?! - Dijo abriendo aún más los ojos y sonrojándose al punto de que comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de sudor frío enmarcando su rostro.

\- Justo ahora - dijo la chica sonriendo. Todo pudo esperarse que saliera de la boca de su novia, menos eso, precisamente eso.

.

" _Marinette, Marinette ¿En qué estás pensando?"_

.

\- Princesa, vamos, no hagamos esto no estás bien, yo no quiero last…

\- Mis heridas casi sanan, y en este momento realmente te extraño

\- Princesa yo también te extraño, pero no creo que sea lo mejor

\- Son las cicatrices, ¿Cierto?

\- Mari, ¿De qué hablas?

\- Las he visto, Chat. Y está bien, tampoco puedo culparte. No soy la misma, tampoco me veo igual. - Dijo desviando la mirada

\- Bugaboo, te luces tan preciosa como el primer día en que te vi, pero entiende, no quiero lastimarte

\- No vas a lastimarme

\- ¿Como sabes eso? Mari, hace tanto no estamos juntos, no puedo arriesgarme a perder el control.

\- Entonces ¿Es un no? - Dijo la chica mientras bajaba uno de sus tirantes, el solo se limitó a mirarla y apretar las sabanas a sus costados. - Es una pena, porque de verdad quería que estuviéramos juntos justo ahora - Dijo para dejar caer la bata de hospital hasta su cintura, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

\- Princesa, no hagas esto

\- ¿Hacer qué? - Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a acariciarse

.

Esta mujer quería matarlo. Las sabanas parecían ya no ser suficientes para contenerse, y la creciente erección entre sus piernas no pasó desapercibida por la fanco china.

.

\- Te necesito, gatito. Por favor. - Le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la suya y tomó una de las manos del chico posicionándola después sobre uno de sus pechos.

.

El lanzó un gruñido y apretó un poco la zona. Ella sonrió. Había cosas a las que Chat Noir no podía resistirse, y ella era en definitiva una de esas cosas.

.

Entonces se acercó y la besó en los labios.

.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? - Le susurró

\- Bueno, no podré hacer mucho en mi estado, pero por favor, tómame gatito.

.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente. _"¿En qué demonios piensas Marinette?"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras la observaba. Estaba tan frágil, tan dulce, tan cálida. Pero cuando ella menos se lo esperó, el chico rompió todo tipo de contacto poniéndose de pie y desviando la mirada.

.

\- No puedo, Mari. Al menos no como Chat, no esta vez. No quiero lastimarte, si quieres que estemos juntos esta vez será sin mi máscara. - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Él estaba perfectamente consciente de que sus fuerzas como Chat Noir y como Adrien eran distintas, así mismo sus instintos también cambiaban. Chat mordía, rompía, rasgaba, _destruía_ , pero Adrien era diferente, podía ser dulce, controlarse un poco más, o al menos eso esperaba.

.

\- ¿Adrien? - Dijo la chica sonrojada, después de que una luz verde iluminara la habitación. No es que no supiera de antemano que era su compañero de clases también su compañero de batallas, pero jamás había estado junto con su versión de civil y esta siempre le provocó un nerviosismo del infierno.

.

El chico se acercó a ella, bajó la camilla hasta que esta quedó casi totalmente horizontal y luego la tomó en los brazos para recostarla en el sofá.

.

\- Mucho ruido. - Dijo señalando la cama de hospital con la mirada. - Princesa ¿Estas segura de esto? - Ella sonrió, seguía siendo su gatito después de todo. Lo tomó de las mejillas, y le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

.

El chico tomó esto como señal de aceptación y comenzó a esparcir besos cortos en cada facción de la cara de la pelinegra, para después pasar lentamente hasta su cuello haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro largo.

.

En verdad te extrañaba, minino. - Susurró.

Y yo a ti, Marinette. - Le respondió sin dejar de besarla.

.

Desabrochó la bata de hospital hasta poder deshacerse de ella, y tuvo cuidado de no desabrochar ningún vendaje de su vientre en el proceso. Posteriormente se dedicó a besar su pecho, Marinette sabía delicioso y al escucharla gemir despacio recordó que inclusive sonaba delicioso.

.

Jugó con cada uno de sus senos muy despacio, esta vez debía ser lento, y después bajó la cabeza a la altura de sus vendajes y besó suavemente los sitios en donde el recordaba que había cicatrices.

.

Eres preciosa, Bugaboo. Siempre vas a ser preciosa. - Le dijo para después bajar la cabeza hasta sus zonas íntimas y besar alrededor de aquel sitio.

.

Descendió por sus piernas y al llegar a sus pies masajeó y besó cada parte de los mismos subiendo por sus piernas sin dejar de tocar aquí y allá, sin dejar de besar aquí y allá. Ella lo miraba atenta, era tan curioso como Adrien podía ser tan similar a Chat, y tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

.

Y sin avisos previos, introdujo su lengua en el sexo de la chica comenzando a dar un beso apasionado en todo aquel lugar. Ella soltó un gemido largo que fue callado por la mano de su novio, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la boca de la pelinegra masajeando también todo aquel sitio.

.

El conjunto de sensaciones era simplemente delicioso, y solo Dios sabía cuánto la había extrañado. Siguió así otro rato hasta volver a subir y quedar a la altura de su rostro, comprobó con sus dedos que estuviera lista para recibirlo y con mucho cuidado, apretándole las manos entró en ella conteniéndose a medida de sus posibilidades.

.

En el rostro de la pelinegra pudo observarse desesperación y placer, estaba acostumbrada a encuentros mucho mas pasionales, pero Adrien tenia su propio encanto, y no sabia como se las ingeniaba para que estas dos versiones de él le dieran encuentros tan distintos, pero de igual intensidad.

.

Empezó a moverse lento y ella trataba de no hacer mucho ruido debido al sitio en el que estaban, y cuando comenzó a gemir mas alto, el chico ahogó sus gemidos (y los propios) con un beso. Así siguieron un rato más, joder, como la extrañaba, hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo, y el aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas con el único propósito de aumentar el placer de su pareja y hacerla gemir tan fuerte que él no tardara en terminar.

.

Marinette apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, así que se acercó al rostro de su novio y sonriendo tiernamente susurró.

.

¿Es que no entiendes chaton? Eres el único. Siempre serás el único. - El chico se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su novia y recordó que, en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido, y ya se encargaría de que las cosas no cambiaran.

.

Marinette despertó al siguiente día en la cama y con vendajes nuevos, al parecer había sangrado solo un poquito debido a la actividad de la noche anterior, y a su lado en la mesa de noche había flores nuevas y una nota:

"reste, mon amour.

Atte: Tu minino."


End file.
